The Masters of Mani Marte
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Ramaro's bloody ghost! What's Melonir planning 2 do with that bucket! Legolas' birthday takes a turn 4 the better (or worse if u remember them) when his 2 childhood best friends show up to cause a lil mischief! Ch 3 coming soon!
1. The Masters of Mani Marte Reunited

            As she lay on the cool grass staring up at the stars, she raised her right hand and examined the long scar that ran across her palm. She traced her fingers along it, sighed, and whispered to herself, " Legolas…"

*           *            *

            As he lay in bed trying to get to sleep, the beautiful moonlight from outside poured through his bedroom window. As he thought of the next day, he raised his right hand and turned it to the moonlight so he could clearly see the scar on his palm. He ran his fingers along it, sighed, and whispered to himself, " Nilea…"

*           *            *

            And so it begins…

*           *            *

            The sun shone brightly through his bedroom window, as Legolas Greenleaf slowly blinked open his eyes as they got used to the light. They were a beautiful ice blue, and his hair was at his shoulders, a golden blond. He stretched out and smiled. Today was his 2, 974th birthday. He knew already that there was to be a great feast that evening in his honor. His father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, held a feast on all of his birthdays, so this feast came as no surprise. He could hear the sound of hooves getting closer, so he sat up and looked outside into the courtyard. He saw his father and another elf walking down the steps, just as eleven cloaked horsemen rode up the stone pathway. Five of the horses were brown, three were white, two were gray, and the largest horse was black. Legolas watched curiously as the first rider hopped off their horse and embraced his father. He wanted to know who they were, although they were most likely guests for the feast, so he quickly dressed and headed out of his chambers and down the stone halls. He ran through the castle and out the front doors. His father and the other elf were heading back up the steps, so he nearly ran into them. The elf bowed. 

            " Legolas, my son, you have finally awoken. It is a fine day, is it not?" smiled Thranduil. The eleven riders and their horses were gone. 

            " Indeed it is father. I saw eleven riders out here before I came down. Who were they?"

            " Just dinner guests, my son. Just dinner guests. Now come," said Thranduil as he placed his arm around Legolas' shoulders to lead him inside. " Let us go discuss tonight's feast."

            Just as he'd thought: dinner guests. But he was curious about why all eleven of them had their hoods pulled up to hide their faces. They reminded him of the Nine. The Ringwraiths. But he knew it could not be them, for there were eleven riders and only one horse was black. Besides, his father had hugged one of them, therefore proving them to not be the Ringwraiths. 

            They were walked into King Thranduil's private study, and the other elf left them to speak privately. 

            " You know, Legolas, you are the heir to my throne."

            Legolas rolled his eyes. He had heard that statement quite enough to recite it while he was unconscious. 

            " Have you thought of finding a maiden to serve as your queen?" asked Thranduil hopefully. Legolas gave him a pleading look. 

            " Father, must we speak of this again? Now? On my birthday?" Thranduil knew that pleading look all too well. 

            " Your mother tried to pull that one on me every time I asked her to attend my councils. She would much rather have walked through the woods singing, than attended my councils. Just like you." Thranduil's eyes seemed to go missing. They always did when he spoke of Legolas' mother. Legolas had no memory of her, except for what his father and friends had told him. He knew she was a sensitive topic to talk about with his father, so he decided to change the subject. 

            " So, I thought we came here to speak of the feast." Thranduil smiled.

            " Ah, yes. The feast."

*           *            *

            It was quite a feast indeed. There was an elvish band of musicians playing beautiful elvish music, lots of elvish food, dancing, and of course, lots of elvish wine. (Merry and Pippin in particular enjoyed this.) Yes, the entire fellowship was there. Aragorn and Arwen, Elrond, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, even Gandalf. They had been the cloaked riders Legolas had seen that morning. But he was still confused. The fellowship, plus Arwen and Elrond, was only nine. ' Who had the other two been?' he wondered. They were all seated at the highest table in the room, which was on the far right coming through the double door entrance. Thranduil sat in the center, of course, on one side of the table (the side closest to the wall), with Legolas on his left, and Elrond on his right. Next to Elrond sat Arwen, then Aragorn. Next to Legolas there were two empty seats. Directly across from Aragorn sat Merry, then it went Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, Gimli, and the elf that had been with Thranduil that morning. His name was Glandris. Legolas wondered who the other two seats were for, then he remembered the two other riders he had not met yet. He thought, perhaps, they were already on the dance floor. Though he made sure not to mention it to anyone, he found the feast quite boring.  All the elves and other guests would come over to wish him a 'happy birthday', and he would just smile big and pretend like he was having fun. He constantly felt like he was being watched. He looked and saw a group of giddy elvish girls looking his way. He smiled, but he felt as if he knew it was not their eyes he was feeling on him every now and then. He turned to look at his father, because he felt it was coming from that direction, but his father was deep in conversation with Elrond. He looked away. But just as soon as Legolas turned away, he felt like he was being watched again. This time he was quicker, and spun around to look at his father. Thranduil and Elrond were both staring at him with smiles upon their faces. Just as Legolas was about to ask what they were staring at, he noticed Elrond look past him and smile bigger, and then Thranduil looked and did the same. Legolas was curious to see what they were smiling about. Thranduil looked at Legolas and then nodded in the direction that had made him smile from ear to ear. Legolas turned around. He suddenly felt as though his heart had jumped to his throat. Standing just inside the double doors was the most beautiful elven maiden he had ever seen. She had perfectly straight, dark brown hair that reached her waist, and she wore a beautiful silver dress that clung to her curves perfectly. Her enormous bell sleeves nearly touched the floor. Her eyes were almost the same ice blue as his, but her eyes were rimmed a beautiful navy. They were also what gave her away. Though Legolas did not recognize her right away, he knew her instantly. He turned back to his father for reassurance that this was no dream. When he looked, everyone at the table was silent and staring at him smiling. 

            " Y-you all knew about this?" Everyone was beaming at Legolas. " You were all in on this?" He laughed and looked back at the beautiful maiden. She too, was now smiling at him. Instead of using the steps, Legolas leaped down to the floor and ran as fast as he could, along the wall until he met the she-elf in a hug. He then lifted her and spun her around. She laughed and he set her back down. 

            " Nae saian luume! It has been too long! " Exclaimed Legolas happily. 

            " A thousand years today." She smiled the most beautiful smile Legolas had ever seen, and her voice reminded him of beautiful elvish music. He hugged her tightly again. 

            " Oh, Nilea! I have missed you so!" 

            She laughed again. It reminded Legolas of a dream, for it sounded as though that was where it had come. " Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo. A star shines on the hour of our meeting. " She said happily. She was Nilea. Though no one could figure out where her eye color had come from, she was still one of the most beautiful elven maidens in all of Middle-Earth. Her parents both had gray eyes, like their parents before them. Legolas knew her instantly because of her beautiful blue eyes. They had been the best of friends since either of them could remember. She had left Mirkwood a thousand years ago, on Legolas' 1, 974th birthday. But now the two were reunited once again. 

            " I knew I had seen eleven cloaked riders this morning!" cried Legolas happily. Nilea laughed again. 

            " You were always quite nosy about things like that!" 

            " But even with you I still only count ten. Have I miscounted?" asked Legolas. They both turned towards the door as the sounds of heavy breathing and light jogging came down the hall. Nilea sighed. 

            " No, unfortunately Legolas, you have counted correctly."

            Through the doors jogged another young elf, a bit older than Legolas and Nilea. Maybe about seven years. He stopped in front of Nilea. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

            " Lle abdollen. You're late. " Said Nilea to the young elf. Still bent over, he waved his right hand at her as if to shoo her away.

            " I know, I know. Amin hiraetha. I'm sorry. " Replied the elf. It took Legolas a fourth glance to finally figure it out. 

            " Melonir?" he asked with a smile. The elf looked up at him puzzled. Legolas' smile faded. " Oh, I thought you were…" his voice trailed off. Nilea's smile grew. The other elf began to laugh. Legolas looked at the two of them and smiled. " It is you, isn't it?" The other elf stood up straight.

            " Of course it is I! Who else would I be?" He laughed. Nilea stepped out of the way to let them hug. 

            " My dear Melonir!" laughed Legolas. " You are the only elf I have ever met who runs out of breath from jogging through the palace." Melonir gave Legolas a look like 'Oh, yeah?'

            " Five times I was lost on the way here. Five times." Legolas and Nilea burst out laughing. Melonir looked at Nilea. " Oh, you laugh now, but you just wait until it happens to you." Melonir then started laughing with them. Melonir could turn any situation into something funny. He was Nilea's older brother. He had the same color of hair, but never close to the length. His reached but his shoulders and he always wore the top half of it pulled back. His eyes were of the same gray as their parents and they twinkled from the hundreds of lanterns placed around the banquet hall. Melonir, Nilea, and Legolas had hung out together since they could remember, but were then separated a thousand years ago. But now they were together again, and some of the quite older elves may not have found this a good thing. They would soon be up to their old tricks again, but their minds were on other things at the moment, so trickery and pranks would have to wait. The three of them did a sort of group hug as everyone back up at the table watched happily. Gandalf, Elrond, and Thranduil all looked at each other. Thranduil spoke. 

            " It may seem a joyous reunion now, but we should all still be on our guard for the next few weeks. Now that the 'Masters of Mani Marte' are back together, I've no doubt they'll be up to their old tricks again very soon." Gandalf covered his mouth so as to not spit out his wine from laughter. Elrond chuckled. 

            " Why do you call them the 'Masters of Mani Marte'?" asked Pippin curiously. 

            " Well you see, young Took, I should guess, or at least hope, that you know what 'masters' means." Said Elrond. Pippin nodded. Elrond chuckled again. " Well 'Mani Marte' is elvish for 'What happened?'" Pippin caught on and began laughing. 

            " I should guess that most of the older elves who have experienced or witnessed the work of Legolas, Melonir, and Nilea aren't too pleased with the reunion." Said Gandalf. 

            " I would think not." Said Thranduil. Everyone turned their attention back to the 'terrible trio'.

            " You must come meet everyone!" said Legolas happily. He tugged on Nilea's wrist. She laughed.

            " Have you forgotten already? I think you've tripped over too many tree roots." Legolas seemed confused. Nilea laughed some more. " We traveled here with them you ninny! Why would we introduce ourselves to them?" Legolas blushed.

            " Woops. Forgot." Nilea giggled while Melonir laughed out loud. 

            " Dolle naa lost. Your head is empty. " Giggled Nilea.

            " Can't argue with that!" laughed Melonir. And then together the three of them headed towards the table for dinner.

*           *            *

            Everyone thought the dinner was wonderful. Melonir had the entire table roaring with laughter in no time at all. Finally, Legolas stood up and took Nilea's hand. " Dance with me." He smiled.

            " O-okay." Stammered Nilea. She hadn't been expecting this. But she happily took his hand and began to walk down to the dance floor with him. Then Melonir leaned back his chair and called after them.

            " Legolas! That's my baby sister you've got there. You'd better bring her back in one piece." He warned jokingly. 

            " I'll try!" laughed Legolas.

            " I mean it." Said Melonir. " If she so much as splinters a nail, I'm holding you personally respons-" he was startled as his chair fell backwards. He landed still in his sitting position. 

            " Melonir!" called Nilea as she began running towards him, but she stopped as he waved his hand at her. 

            " Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm quite enjoying this actually." Melonir placed his hands behind his head. " This is the first time I've been off my feet all day." Everyone laughed…again. Melonir rolled off the chair and put it upright again and sat down. 

            Legolas and Nilea continued on to the dance floor as a slower elvish song started. Arwen watched them dancing and sighed. They looked like they were having so much fun. And being the girly elf she was, Arwen couldn't help but notice that Nilea's silver dress and Legolas' silver tunic went perfect together. She giggled at the thought. Aragorn noticed and put his arm around her. " What's so funny?" he asked. Arwen looked up at him.

            " Nothing, my love." She smiled. Aragorn kissed her forehead.

            Elrond saw this and considered clearing his throat to catch their attention, but he smiled and changed his mind. Tonight was a night of friendship, love, and laughter. He decided to let them enjoy it. 

*           *            *

            Legolas and Nilea laughed and spoke to each other as they danced. 

            " Have you done a lot of traveling?" asked Legolas.

            " Oh, yes! I've been traveling a whole lot with Melonir." Answered Nilea. Legolas sighed. 

            " I'll bet my immortality it was more fun than this." He said, glancing around at the other dancers. 

            Everyone was dancing slowly and calmly, even when the music slightly sped up. Even with Nilea there, Legolas still found it quite boring. Nilea caught his look of boredom and smiled. Legolas turned to her and noticed her mischievous grin and caught on to what she was thinking. He returned the playful smile and slowly nodded in agreement. When the beat slightly sped up, Legolas spun Nilea under his arm once, then she spun herself away from him without letting go of his hand, and then she spun herself back again while Legolas wrapped his arm around her. They did this one more time and then when Nilea spun herself back to him, at the climax (dull as it was) of the song, Legolas placed his hands on her small waist and lifted her above his head and spun around as if she weighed no more than a child. Which she probably didn't. Nilea stuck out her arms like she was flying and let out a playful giggle. When Legolas set her back down, they continued the dance in the normal elven manner. They glanced around at the hundreds of looks of disapproval and shock aimed at them. They simply laughed. It was exactly the reaction they wanted. They looked up at the table to see everyone staring at them smiling. " Come on," said Legolas finally. " Before they start hurling goblets at us." Nilea laughed and they began walking towards the open double doors that led to a beautiful stone balcony. Thranduil, Gandalf, and Elrond watched them happily. 

            " They always had to be different than everybody else. Do their own thing. I'm actually very happy to see them this way again." Said Thranduil. 

            " Indeed. They never seemed to care about anything at all unless they were having fun. I know I may not have had as much time to know them together as you, seeing as Rivendell isn't exactly a neighboring realm to Mirkwood, but from what I do know, they love life and it's perfect that they are elves so they have thousands of years to enjoy it to it's fullest. I'm not sure I've ever seen Nilea, Legolas or even Melonir without a smile on their faces, unless there was a very good reason for it." Said Elrond. He frowned. " Makes you feel so darn old looking at those three." That sent all who were listening into a fit of laughter. Gandalf looked around and found Melonir surrounded by a flock of beautiful elven maidens. He was explaining to them how he got the long scar on his arm. 

            ' This, I must hear.' Gandalf chuckled to himself as he rose from his seat and walked silently around the table and stood about a foot from the closest she-elf. None of them noticed him as he strained his old ears to hear the tale. 

            " So there I was," continued Melonir. " Standing face to face with the giant cave troll…"

            ' Cave troll?' thought the old wizard. He rolled his eyes.

            " …I jumped out of the way just in time and took another shot with my arrows. Then all of a sudden…WHACK!" He stated the last word loudly enough to cause all the young girls to jump. " It brought its mighty club down, destroying the ledge I was standing on. As I fell towards the hundreds of strangely upturned swords…"

            ' Strangely upturned swords?' Gandalf raised an eyebrow. ' Good heavens.'

            " And I finished him off with one last arrow between the eyes, before grabbing the closest chunk of rock I could easily grip." Finished Melonir. The young she-elves gasped.

            " You're so brave." Sighed one of them. 

            ' Good gracious me.' Chuckled the sorcerer to himself. ' What a tale, but I believe the least these gullible young females deserve is the truth.' He loudly cleared his throat. " Nonsense!" The young elves all spun around and stared at the old wizard, startled. Melonir swallowed hard. 

            " G-Gandalf. How nice of you to join us." He forced a small smile. Gandalf noticed the beads of sweat on the young elf's brow and laughed inwardly. 

            " I couldn't help but overhear you telling these beautiful young maidens how that long scar on your arm came to be." Gandalf smiled innocently as he noticed Melonir had stopped breathing. His eyes also seemed slightly wider. Gandalf looked him in the eye. " Now, really, don't you think they deserve to hear what really happened?" he looked questioningly at Melonir, who sat trembling in his chair. It was no secret that the poor young elf feared the wrath of Gandalf. He had heard many a tale of the great sorcerer's power, and believed them enough to not toil with the old man. Gandalf was absolutely loving this. He knew that Melonir feared him and watching the poor boy twitch in his seat was making it excruciatingly difficult to contain his laughter. He chuckled.

            ' I can't do this to the poor boy.' He thought. ' Not tonight anyway.' He smiled at Melonir, who now seemed confused. " You left out the part about what happened after the rock you were gripping came loose." The girls giggled and looked at Melonir, waiting to hear the rest of his tale. Melonir watched Gandalf smile and turn away to leave. When the wizard's back was turned, Melonir closed his eyes and let out a long sigh of relief. Gandalf worked in mysterious ways. Melonir remembered this and his eyes shot open. He quickly looked at the beautiful elf beside him. She smiled and Melonir noticed a familiar feeling. He returned the smile and breathed another sigh of relief. ' Whew. Still there.'

*           *            *


	2. Nilly the trollwoman barmaid

A/N: Okay, here it is guys. I really hope you like it and thank you to my two reviewers, vampire*chic and Enelya*. I will update again soon. I'm working momentarily on MMPaP so bear with me. ;) So please read and lemme know what you think! 

As Legolas and Nilea walked out and onto the stone balcony, they were very aware of the many eyes that followed them out of the hall and into the moonlight. They walked across to the railing and they both leaned on it. 

            " Well that was interesting." Said Nilea with a smile and a sideways glance at Legolas. He laughed.

            " Same old feast, same old dancing. I thought I was surely about to die until I saw you walk in." 

            " Yes, well I'm sure you're not the only one who recognized me." 

            " No, I agree that I am not, for I noticed quite a few bewildered looks and stares from many of the elder elves. It seems our mischief has not been forgotten."

            Nilea laughed. " No, apparently not. But it seems that Melonir's charm has not been forgotten as well." She said, glancing over her shoulder into the hall. Legolas followed her gaze and laughed. Melonir was still surrounded by at least a dozen she-elves. 

            " What do you think he'll tell them when they notice the scar on his arm?" Asked Legolas, bemused. " Probably that he was slaying a dragon no doubt." 

            " No," Nilea sighed, " cave troll." 

            " I assume he's concocted a story before?" Smiled Legolas.

            " Indeed he has." Smiled Nilea. 

            " What about the scar beside his left eye? What do you think he'll say about that?"

            " That was not funny." Said Nilea her smile gone but still lingering in her eyes. 

            Legolas laughed. " Yes it was! If I were Alaina I would have punched him upside the head as well!" 

            " She didn't have to do it with that boulder of a jewel on her finger!" Retorted Nilea, her smile making its way back to the surface. 

            Legolas laughed again. " It's no more than he deserved!" 

            " I beg your pardon, Your Highness?" demanded Nilea in mock politeness as her smile was spread across her pale face once more. 

            " Nilea! He stole her undergarments, threaded them together and used them as a flag! She had every right to-" He was cut off by Nilea's loud laughter which he soon joined himself. 

*          *          *

            Melonir finished his tale of the cave troll and looked out onto the balcony to see his sister and best friend laughing uncontrollably. Probably catching up on the last thousand years. He watched Nilea throw a mock punch at Legolas' left eye and his hand unconsciously flew to the scar beside his own left eye. It then dawned on him what they were talking about and he shook his head with a smile. " Very funny, Nilly." He muttered to himself. 

            " Who's Nilly?" 

            Melonir looked up and saw all the females staring at him either suspiciously or curiously and realized why. He quickly gained his bearings and smiled. 

            " Oh! Nilly was the bar-maid from this pub in Gondor, right, and……" 

*          *          *

            " Oh! Those were the good old days." Said Legolas wistfully. 

            " The good OLD days?" demanded Nilea. " Old?! Legolas Greenleaf! We are immortal! We do not believe in such a thing as old! We still have many years ahead of us! The good old days… I ask you! I did not come here to watch you mope about at nearly 3000 years of age! I came here to see my best friend and re-light that little spark of mischief that I know still glows like an ember in your heart. Now as long as Melonir and myself are here, we are going to have fun and you are as well! It's about time the Masters of Mani Marte made a bit of a comeback, anyhow." At this last sentence she smiled and Legolas smiled as well. 

            " I'd nearly forgotten." He said quietly. 

            Nilea took a step toward him. " Legolas, you could never forget us, could you?" She asked quietly.

            " No, I could not." He answered, still smiling. " And I won't." He added and Nilea saw that familiar spark of mischief ignite in his eyes as it once had. She remembered that look all too well. 

            " Legolas Greenleaf, what……" She began. 

            He stepped backwards, away from her and towards the stairs that led down to the gardens. " There's not much to do now, but we can still have _SOME _fun." He had reached the top step and sat down on the railing. Nilea's face lit up. Legolas laughed at her expression and let go of the part of the railing he was holding. Nilea ran to the top step and watched him slide all the way down and land gracefully on his feet. " Your turn!" He called happily back up to her. 

            Nilea quickly sat on the railing and gripped it tightly where Legolas had. She looked at him. It was a long way down. But she had ridden longer ones, she reminded herself. She let go and flew down the banister. The wind blew her long sheer locks out behind her and Legolas figure drew closer and closer. She finally reached the end and flew off, Legolas- laughing- catching her in his arms. They both laughed and he set her back down. 

*          *          *

            Melonir had now finished with his story about Nilly, the troll-woman barmaid, and snuck a look out at the balcony again. He looked in time to see his little sister sit on the banister and disappear from sight. He quickly jumped out of his seat, apologizing to the girls and asking them to excuse him for a moment, before jogging across the hall toward the balcony, muttering under his breath, " How _DARE  _they banister-slide without me?!" And he stepped onto the balcony with a smile. 

*          *          *

            Legolas and Nilea laughed together like they hadn't laughed together in a thousand years. It was just a simple slide down a marble and stone banister, but it had been fun all the same. They both bent forwards laughing and there was a sudden rush of wind over their heads and they both looked up in time to see Melonir fly into the bushes beside which they stood. 

            Both Nilea and Legolas stared at the bushes, speechless, but amused. Melonir stood quickly, covered in twigs, leaves, brambles, grass and dirt. He stepped out of the bushes, brushing himself off. He jogged past them and back up the steps calling over his shoulder, " Sorry! Couldn't pass up the opportunity! Namarie!" (Goodbye!) And he was soon at the top of the steps and lost from sight as he re-entered the hall. 

            Legolas and Nilea looked at each other in silence. Which was abruptly ended with a snort from Nilea as she burst out laughing once more. Legolas couldn't help it and joined in himself. 

            " Come," he said as he took her hand and led her, still giggling, into the gardens. They walked along the pathways in content silence until they came to a small spring. They sat down side by side on the stone bench at its edge. Nilea sighed. 

            " Do you remember," she smiled, " the time when Melonir tried archery for the first time and thought he was so high and mighty as to shoot three at a time?" She looked sideways at Legolas. The tops of his defined cheekbones she could see were pink. " If you hadn't have told him you could shoot two, he never would have attempted it, and Lady Amathol would still have Ramaro."

            Legolas spluttered. " Name one person who wasn't happy to see that bloody bird go!" 

            Nilea opened her mouth wide in shock, and tried not to laugh. " Lady Amathol for a start! That bird was her best-friend!" 

            " That bird was her only friend!"

            " All the more reason not to skewer the poor thing!"

            " Why are you freaking out on me anyway? It was Melonir who did it! Not me!" 

            Nilea sighed. " Oh, I suppose you're right." She looked out over the spring, a thoughtful look on her face. 

*          *          *

A/N: Eruantane!!!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!!! LMAO!!!! Anywho……

*          *          *

            Nilea sighed. " Oh, I suppose you're right." She looked out over the spring, a thoughtful look on her face. 

            " Didn't she have a mustache anyway?" Legolas wondered quietly. 

            " Oh, I think she had more than a mustache." 

            Legolas looked at her in shock. " Nilea Lest!"

            " Hey!" Nilea looked at him seriously, her arms folded across her chest. " _YOU _didn't have to go to her for dress fittings." 

            She noticed the bemused look on Legolas' face. " Legolas Greenleaf!" 

            He burst out laughing once more, and Nilea stood, smiling and shaking her head, pulled him to his feet and the two young mischief-makers walked out of the gardens and back up the stairs to the hall. 

            When they arrived, they noticed that the hall was for the most part empty, spare a few she-elves who were chatting excitedly in the spot where Melonir had been sitting earlier that night. He had, evidently, retired for the night. 

            " Excuse me," Legolas called to a passing servant. " What is the time?" 

            " T'is well past midnight, your highness." He answered and continued on his way. 

            Neither Legolas nor Nilea had really known how long they had been outside, but now that they did, it was starting to kick in. " Shall we?" Yawned Nilea. Legolas nodded and the two left the hall. Once outside the double doors, each said their goodnights, and went their separate ways. 

*          *          *

            Legolas lie in his bed and looked once more at the scar that ran the length of his pale palm. It appeared to turn silver in the moonlight. He traced it with his finger and sighed as the memory of that morning came back to him. 

_ " Legolas!"_

_            He looked up and saw Nilea running towards him at full speed. Her cheeks were shiny with fresh tears. _

_            " Legolas!" She called again. _

_            " Nilea what is it?" He asked urgently. _

_            " He said we have to go! Melonir and me! He said we have to leave **now!**"_

_            " Your father?" _

_            " Yes!"_

_            " But why?"_

_            " I don't know Legolas!" She threw herself at his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. " I don't want to go!" _

_            " I don't want you to go either, Nilly." He said sadly. _

_            " Wait!" She said suddenly, pulling away. " I have an idea!"_

_            " What?"_

_            " Do you have your little dagger that Melonir gave you for your birthday _

_yesterday?"_

_            " Of course," he said, and produced it from his belt. _

_            " Let me see it!" And she snatched it from his hands. _

_            " Nilea!" They could hear her father bellowing for her. _

_            " Oh no!" She quickly pressed the blade to her small palm and slid it down her hand. _

_            " Nilea! Wh-" Legolas was cut off as she grabbed his hand and did the same. She then clasped his wounded hand tightly with her own._

_            " There. Now your blood is in mine and mine and Melonir's is in yours. Now no matter how far apart he pulls us, we'll always be together." She said quietly as new tears sprang to her blue eyes. _

_            Legolas embraced her tightly as tears stung his own eyes of ice. " You're my best-friend." He whispered. " You and Melonir both."  _

****

****_" You're our best-friend too, Legolas." _

_            They walked together to where her father's horses stood waiting. Melonir was already sitting atop one, his head bowed sadly. _

_            " What took you so long, you stupid girl?" Her father demanded. _

_            " I'm s-sorry, Father." She answered quietly. _

_            " Stop blubbering, and get up there with your brother." He lifted her roughly off the ground and sat her down hard behind Melonir. Both Melonir and Legolas heard her wince, but neither spoke a word. _

_            The angry Lord swung himself up onto his own steed, and cast a quick glance at Thranduil, who stood to the side of the dirt road that led out of the kingdom, six servants at his side as well as his advisor. " Your Highness." He said gruffly with a barely noticeable nod, and rode out of the kingdom, Melonir and Nilea's horse not far behind. Legolas ran after them waving his arm frantically. Nilea turned and looked back at him, waving as well. And then they were gone. _

            Nilea's sad face from that morning stood clear in his mind. At 1,973 years of age, she had looked twelve. Legolas sighed. He hoped she stayed a little longer this time. He ran his finger down his palm one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off into a sleep filled with childhood memories. 

*          *          *

            Nilea slid into her bed, yawning, the moonlight from the open window pouring over the silver sheets. She lied down on her back and lifted her palm to the moonlight. She ran a slender finger down the scar that she had placed there a thousand years ago. She sighed, remembering. _Well I'm not going anywhere this time, _she thought defiantly. She rolled onto her side and let sleep take her, Melonir's snores sounding from the next room. 

*          *          *

            The morning dawned bright and clear, golden sunlight pouring in through every window and door. Melonir stood over his sister, smiling. She was lying on her side with her hand under her pillow, her dark locks splayed out behind her head. He knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she let them focus before turning them to Melonir. " What is it?" She asked. Then her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. Melonir quickly laid a hand on her shoulder. 

" Don't worry. It's not what you think." He smiled. 

            " Then Ramaro's bloody ghost, what are you doing waking me up at this ungodly hour?" 

            " Ramaro? Wasn't that-"

            " Not now, Melonir." 

            He smiled. " C'mon, get up." 

            " What for?"

            " Just do it. You'll see." 

            She sighed and he left the room to return to his own. She slid out of the bed and walked out onto her balcony. It was a beautiful morning. She closed her eyes and smiled as a warm breeze passed over her, sending her hair billowing out behind her. She opened her eyes and took one last look before returning inside to get washed and dressed. She went into her bathroom and washed and then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress. She quickly pulled it on and walked over to her full-length mirror. The dress was a dark emerald green and the bell sleeves were rimmed with thick bands of gold, as well as the neck and bottom. It was like most of her other dresses: well fitted on her upper torso and loose and flowing at the skirt. She brushed her hair and pulled half of it up into a messy bun, leaving the rest down with two thin strands on either side of her face and two thick pieces in front of her ears. She smiled at her reflection and slipped on matching slippers just as someone knocked on her door. " Come in," she called. Melonir entered the room and smiled.

            " Ready?" he asked excitedly. 

            " Ready." She smiled. She noticed that he stood with one hand behind his back. She folded her arms across her chest. " Melonir……" 

            He grinned evilly ear-to-ear as he brought his hand forward, producing a large silver bucket. 

A/N: And there's chapter two! Yay! Please review and let me know what you guys think. K? K! :D What has Melonir got in mind for that bucket? I wonder… Lolz. Please review!!!! Thanx!!!!  


End file.
